Always Come Back To You
by sparrowsxxswann
Summary: Everything was meant to be perfect. They were in love, he made a promise to her. But what will Elizabeth do when he brakes that promise? What will she do, and who will she turn to? SPARRABETH! Characters arent really in character. 1st time writer be nice.
1. the damage has been done

Rain fell from the starry night sky. The storm was getting worse and the streets were isolated and well protected by the harsh winds circling the small town.

She ran through the small narrowing streets trying so keep the heavy raindrops from her eyes, they stung her tear stained cheeks and she inhaled short shallow breaths.

As she ran she could scarcely remember buildings as her feet carried her as fast as they could. Her long hair sticking to her coat dripping with rainwater, every so often looking up searching for that small house.

What had just happened?

Thoughts were spinning around in her head and she screamed out into the air, arms raised in defeat she was lost, she was alone in a town she had only passed through twice. She was alone in a strange town in the middle of a storm.

She leaned against the fountain in the middle of the market place and slid down so her back was touching its rim. She brought her knees to her chest and cried into the soaking material. The raindrops began to numb her skin and the cold was non existent to her now.

"_Lizzie?" he said looking down at her curiously as she lay on his bed with her head dangling off the edge and her feet in the air "What are ye doing?"_

_She smiled and looked up to her lover_

"_nothing" she said_

_He smiled and walked towards her taking her in his arms, she squealed and tried to fight him off but he pinned her down into the mattress. He moved his lips closer towards hers but she smiled and moved her head at the last second. "Lizzie?" _

_She smiled made his knees tremble when she looked like that "Revenge"_

"_Revenge for what?" he asked_

"_For making me sew those bloody sails with that Pintel all day yesterday!" she replied. She teased him, licking her lips knowing that he craved contact then move her head just as he would lean down to capture them._

_He smiled impatiently and she laughed and threw her arms around his neck and looked into his chocolate eyes, and sighed_

"_What's wrong?" he asked as she slipped her hands from his shoulders and over her eyes as if she was troubled_

"_Nothing" she said, but when she opened her eyes to see his expression of concern looking back down at her she smiled and shook her head, "I've never been so happy , Jack, I don't think I'll ever be as happy as you make me."_

_He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back matching his desire and passion. When they parted he leaned beside her playing with her blonde locks and just taking in the sight that was his Lizzie._

_She watched him. He was everything she'd ever wished for and he was here loving her as much as she loved him. She bit her lip and he trembled, she knew he loved her doing that, he always said it made her look innocent._

"_Jack do you love me?" she asked, at least once a day_

_He kissed her neck leaving hot trails going down her body, she groaned slightly at the feel of his smooth lips on her skin._

"_Jack do you think we can do this?" she said, as he brought his head back in-line with hers and sighed happily._

"_Darling we can do anything we want" he replied_

"_How?" she asked after a few moments_

_He smiled and kissed her cheek softly, pushing back a few strands of hair from her face and staring deep into her hazel eyes. He wanted to get lost in her eyes and her lips. _

"_Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he replied sliding his hands down to her slightly swelled stomach. He placed an ear to it and listened carefully for any sound. _

_Lizzie smiled and placed a hand on the back of his dreads, they both knew that things would be different. Both knew that they would have to change dramatically, but neither cared, as long as this moment was true and that they had each other, then they knew that they were truly happy._

"_I hope it's a boy" Lizzie said_

"_No a girl" Jack replied, she looked at him confused, she'd always imagined Jack to want a son more, he smiled "Because if she's anything like her mother she's gonna be beautiful"_

_Lizzie smiled and pulled him to her lips to kiss him ever so tenderly._

_If anyone was stood watching the couple their heart would flutter at this scene, Jack Sparrow was definitely not a family man. But he could have fooled Elizabeth at this point._

"_I love you so much Jack" she said _

"_I'll love you forever, nothing can ever come between us" he said._

_Lizzie smiled and pulled him down again for another kiss. She noted that their lips fitted so perfectly, and he sent tremors through her body as his hands caressed her stomach where their creation was beginning to grow. She smiled into his lips his words playing through her mind……nothing can ever come between us…._

She looked up from her knees and looked in the direction of where she had just ran from, her breathing hitched when lightening lit the sky, his words played through her mind again and tears welled up even more.

She looked down to her hands and the gold bar shone in the light from the storms electrical stabs around her. It had kept its place for so long, she couldn't bring herself to take it off, if she did then it was truly over and she had to move on. But how could she?

It wasn't meant to end up like this, they were meant to be happy, they were meant to be a family. So why was she sat in the middle of a town she didn't know ,alone with no idea what she should do next. This wasn't fair.

She didn't know what hurt more, that Jack wasn't there with her or that she had no idea if he could even remember her. As all these thoughts ran through her mind his words……..Nothing will ever come between us.

He'd promised. But now he'd broken his promise.

The damage had been done.

There was no turning back….


	2. engagement broken

5 years earlier.

Elizabeth Swann was a broken woman, had been since she lost her mother. She just hadn't allowed herself to believe it.

She thought that if she was to prove to everyone that she was strong and confident then that's what she would actually be. But every morning she would wake up in her bed and she was still the same Elizabeth Swann who had cried herself to sleep the previous night.

She hoped that when she married her feelings would change and she would become the Elizabeth Swann that everyone thought she was. She prayed that she could once again smile on the inside as well as the outside.

William Turner had loved her since she saved him from that dreadful wreckage what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

She loved him, at least she thought she did.

But being the fiancée of William Turner wasn't what she thought it would be, not after she had met him. Jack Sparrow.

He was the pirate. The one women like Elizabeth should never fall for, she only wished someone had told her before she looked into his eyes.

He was captivating, haunting her dreams with his face.

The first time he'd touched her, saving her from the waters and lifting that cursed medallion from her neck, she knew that William Turner could never live up to this dark handsome stranger looking down at her. She was in love truly from that moment on. But it wasn't with her betrothed, it was with a Pirate. Her pirate.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" a voice asked bringing her out of her daydream, she turned her head to look over to Will.

"Will I don't know anymore, everything seemed so sure, so right, but now, everything's different" she said

She turned her back to him slightly and sighed. He placed his hand to her shoulder she tensed at his touch wanting so badly for it to be someone else, the same person who stood at the helm watching her with sadness in his eyes.

She looked up feeling guilty for she knew she was the cause for his sadness, he had told her the previous night that he wanted her to stay with him when the Black Pearl docked in the nearest port later that week.

Will was eager to get back on land and he thought Elizabeth was too. But she wasn't too sure anymore. Whether to stay on the Pearl or go on land, whether to marry Will or stay with Jack and have what she's always wanted. Freedom.

The choice seemed easy. But it wasn't as easy as she thought, Jack was a free man and with him she had no guarantee of love like she had with Will.

"you love him don't you?" Will asked after a long silence between them, she turned quickly shocked at his suggestion or rather his discovery.

"What?!" she said "How could you even think that, I'm marrying you aren't I doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She turned to leave but he stopped her and stood in front of her

"I've seen the way you look at him, you've never looked like that at me," he said, she tried to move

"Will stop this, this is preposterous how can you think so low of me?" she argued.

"Elizabeth why are you still lying to yourself, why cant you just tell me the truth?" he said, tears forming in his eyes " you love him and you wont be leaving with me when we dock will you"

Her eyes darted everywhere, anywhere other than his eyes, he nodded slowly letting a small tear escape, he quickly wiped it away.

" Will I love you" she started but was cut off

"Stop lying, you never have loved me not as much as you think you have. You deserve so much to be happy and if this is the only way so be it" he said

She took a breath and fought back tears that were beginning to build up within her. She did love Will, she really did, why was he pushing her away?

"Will what are you saying?" she asked

He took a few minutes to answer, instead he looked deep into her eyes and brushed loose curls that fell onto her face behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"Elizabeth I love you, I always have. You are my Elizabeth, but I cant sit back and ruin your life anymore, its not fair on me or you" he said

"Will please" she said

"you will always be thinking of him and I will always be wondering if you're thinking of him, neither of us can live like that."

She shook her head faster and grabbed onto him as tears fell from her eyes freely.

"Will please I love you don't do this" she begged

He kissed her forehead as she hugged him tighter she knew what was coming and she tried her hardest to make him change his mind, but deep down she knew this is what it would take for her to finally happy, even if it wasn't with him. She tried to put these thoughts to the back of her mind, she needed Will, he's all she's ever known. She didn't want to loose him, then she'd know that she'd have to face Jack and she certainly wasn't ready to do that.

"Elizabeth you are free to marry whom you like, I only wish I could have been me." he said, lowering his head and holding her tighter.

He could have swore he heard her whisper Jacks name but he didn't want to spoil this moment, this would probably be the last time he would hold her like this, he almost regretted not holding her more throughout their relationship.

After a few more moments of silence and holding one another he finally let her go and wiped her cheeks. He gave her a goofy smile and she laughed,

"Will, you'll always be in my heart" she said in a quiet voice

"And I will always love you, but its time we face the truth you're destined for bigger things than me, this is the only way." he said "But promise me that if you ever need me, you'll come find me, I'll always be waiting"

She nodded and kissed his hand caressing his knuckles.

Standing at the helm Jack watched the pair hug another time and Elizabeth wipe her eyes another time.

"Another argument I suppose" he said to Cotton who stood close by.

But then he saw something Elizabeth never did during one of her and Will's many arguments, she held her left hand out and pulled her engagement ring off and placed in his palm.

Jack didn't know what to do or where to look when Will's eyes looked up towards the helm when he hugged Elizabeth one more time.

Were they braking up?

They couldn't be, he cares for her too much to let her go.

But he watched in almost shock as they didn't kiss as they usually did, they didn't look back to one another as they parted and walked separate ways.

Jack stood uncomfortably as Will walked up the helm and stood next to Jack.

There was a very awkward silence for a couple of long minutes, and Jack could easily say that he wished he could have been back in the locker, for at least there he knew that nothing would happen, unlike there with Will.

He hadn't a clue how he would react with Jack, but the tension was growing by the second and one of them had to say something first.

"Well weathers good aint it?" he said, then kicked himself what a stupid quote to make. But Will didn't seem to care he needed to say something to Jack that he'd wanted to say since the day he caught him and his beloved Elizabeth together kissing, just before the kraken claimed him.

"Jack you've won" he said

"Won?" he repeated, confused ,what the hell was he on about?

"Elizabeth is not leaving with me, she's staying here, with you" he said

Jack stopped in his track of thought and stared out before him, not wanting to look at Will as he carried on.

"William, Miss Swann.." he started but could see the pain her name brought to the young lad and he stopped.

"Jack, please take care of her, make her happy" he said "make her smile"

Will felt as if a sword had been plunged through his chest, all he had wanted to do was make her happy, make her smile. Yet he knew from the beginning he wasn't the one who would do it.

Jack nodded and Will turned his back and left the Captain with his thoughts, and retired to his bunk to sleep off this constant pain that ripped through his chest.

Elizabeth Swann was a free woman, she was free to give her heart to whom she liked. But she knew that she could never give her heart to another, for someone already had captured it, and that person was in his cabin probably drinking rum and coursing off their new adventure.

She couldn't sit in her room any longer she had to confide in someone about her pain, she had to see Jack, if not to talk then just to know that he still breaths and to see him looking back at her. Something only he could truly do.

She quietly climbed down from her bunk and down towards the captain's quarters, quietly passing Wills room, she thought her heart would flutter but it didn't and that what scared her most. Did she ever love Will the way she thought?

When she reached Jacks cabin she stood outside the door staring blankly at the wood, considering her next move. Just as she raised her hand to knock she heard movement inside and she froze, knowing that he was mere meters away from her and she was free to do as she wished with him panicked her and she turned to leave.

That's when she looked down at the floor to see light at her feet, and breathing behind her, that's when she heard it, something she had been dreading all night..

"Elizabeth?"

She turned around slowly " Hello Jack"

But as she sits in the rain


	3. Formalities

_He couldn't sleep, wasn't unusual but he kept hearing noises from outside. He opened the cabin door and there was his Lizzie standing in her nightgown, he called out her name watching as she slowly turned around, then she said it, "Hello Jack"_

_That was all she had to say before he opened the door more and let her in._

_He offered her a seat and she took it while Jack sat at his desk. She looked around his cabin she noted that it wasn't what she had imagined at all, she imagined it to be full of snippets of art works or his wanted picture around the room. She once laughed with Will about how vain Jack Sparrow could be that in his cabin his picture would be all over the room just so he could see what he looked like._

_But it wasn't like that at all. It was a cozy atmosphere and she felt a great sense of warmth when she entered the room she thought it polite that Jack had offered her the comfiest seat although it did seem that it needed to be washed several months previously._

_"What can I do for ye Lizbeth?" he asked_

_She twisted her hair in her fingers for a moment before replying,_

_"Will and I have decided to brake off our engagement" she answered_

_"So I heard", He said leaning forwards to take another long drink of his rum "What has that got to do with me?"_

_She had thought about saying so much to him she wanted to tell him the reasons behind her and Will's decision , wanted to let him know that she had decided to stay on the Black Pearl and crew with him, wished that he would tell her back if she told him her true feeling for him, wished he would just open up to her like they had the night before. But it looked like it wasn't going to happen, he was probably too big headed from the news that Elizabeth wasn't going to marry Will_

_"Well.." she started but was cut off by Jack_

_"Let me guess you've decided not to marry the whelp and so you thought you could run over to old Jack and tell me all about how upset you are and how much you still love the eunuch" he said taking back some more rum_

_Elizabeth was speechless what could she say back to that?_

_Jack slowly stood up and began to walk towards her, natural instinct made her move slightly, seeming somewhat nervous to the Captain._

_He smiled cockily and moved closer towards her backing them both towards the cabin wall._

_"Jack.." she started but was cut off by Jack_

_"Captain Sparrow if you please Miss Swann" he said_

_She smirked "I think we're well passed formalities now wouldn't you agree?"_

_"How would that be then?" he said "we're not friends, far from it, as I remember you shackled me to that bloody mast left me for dead, I'd say that wouldn't count as a friendly act wouldn't you agree with that?"_

_She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. How could she even think they were still friends, she did after-all murder him left him chained to his beloved ship waiting for death to claim him._

_"Captain why cant you just accept that what I did was an act of..of.." she said trying to think of how to end her trail of thought but his lips were coming closer and closer towards hers and she couldn't think of anything but those beautifully carved lips._

_"Compassion?" he added, bringing her out of her daze, he pushed her hair behind her ear as her back hit the wall, she was trapped but surprisingly she wanted to be trapped at that moment._

_"Oh yes Elizabeth you would know all about compassion now would you…?" he said "oh and do tell me how is the dear commodore lately?"_

_Emotions welled up inside her, she wanted to be angry at him for even bringing up his name but all she could think about was how much she wanted his lips to capture hers in a heated kiss. No she couldn't kiss him, not now he wanted an argument he was going to get one._

_"Do not accuse me of things that do not even effect you, you have nothing to do with my decisions!" she snapped_

_"No?" he said running his finger down her cheek watching her tremble at his touch made him smile uncontrollably "so I had nothing to do with why you're no longer engaged to dear William huh?"_

_"Yes, I mean no….Jack what are you trying to do?" she asked as he brought his body close to hers pressing their bodies together. She couldn't breath this was all getting too much for her all she wanted to do was talk to a friend about how she was feeling. But why Jack? Surely she knew that he was more than a friend and it was torturing them both that she wouldn't admit it._

_Jack ran a finger down her neck and chest and bodice petrified of what he would do next she held her breath, then he brought his hand up and held up the object in his hand. His compass._

_"What do you want most?" he asked_

_She looked from Jack to the compass, he grinned he was actually challenging her and he knew it was utter humiliation for her to be speechless. This was far from the Elizabeth Swann he was used to._

_"Well two can play at his game" she thought to herself taking the compass from him, but before she even opened it she dropped it on the floor and pressed her lips onto his. Shocked by the kiss Jack stood motionless for a few seconds but soon deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist and bringing her closer to him._

_When they broke the kiss, he smiled warily at her somehow expecting that she would shackle him to something and leaving him for death again, but instead she ran along her hands along his chest and leaning in for another kiss._

_"Lizzie you don't want to be doing this" he said after a few moments_

_"Why don't I Captain?" she asked in a husky voice_

_"Because I wont be able to stop and.." but he was cut off by Elizabeth pressing her fingers on his lips. "Then don't" she said._

_It was still dark by the time they lay on the bed in the after glow of their lovemaking , both knew that things will never be the same again it was only a matter of time before this would have happened and now that it did the only feeling they felt was relief._

_"Jack I am sorry for what I did" she said stroking his arm_

_"No you're not," he replied "and that's what I admire most about you Lizzie, you're willing to do anything to save your own skin and the ones you care about"_

_"If I did it for that reason only then I failed, because I left you" she replied, he leaned down to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips._

_He wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her towards him as they slowly drifted off into a deep sleep_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wiped her cheeks again, damn tears why wouldn't they just go? How could he do that to her? Why could she allow Jack Sparrow to make her cry this much she didn't cry at near this much when Will docked in that port all those years ago, what was so special about Jack Sparrow how was it only him that could make her smile by just being around him?

Why was he the only reason she was sitting alone dwelling on her feelings, she hated herself. How could she have let it happen.

She looked down to that gold bar shining back at her and wondered if Jack still wore his, wondering if he actually cared that she had gone. Probably not.

He would be much better without her, he could drink all the rum he wanted, sleep with whoever he chooses at least most of them could give him something that she wished she could have had with him.

As she brought her knees closer to her chest she imagined that she could feel her bump pushed in her thighs. She ran a hand down to her stomach and smiled, laughed but her laugh soon turned into crying and she clutched onto her flat stomach. Crying even more into her knees, why was this happening to her? They were supposed to be happy, a family.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to herself, or rather hoping Jack could sense her pain and maybe finally forgiving her.


	4. not how its supposed to happen

Elizabeth had been gone for almost 3 weeks. Jack Sparrow needed rum. Badly.

He knew that he had to crew the Black Pearl but he just couldn't. The crew needed their captain but he couldn't deal with the crew right now, he couldn't deal with anything right now.

To him his whole world had ended. His Lizzie had run away. She'd left him with nothing.

In reality she hadn't taken anything, only her clothes, but to Jack now that she was gone everything that really mattered to him was gone and he didn't really care anymore.

He had locked himself in his cabin from the day she left drowning his sorrows in bottle after bottle of rum. He blamed himself for her leaving.

Asked himself everyday that if he had the chance what would he do to change what he did.

Why did he do what he did?

He closed his eyes trying to remember the events of their past 5 years together, but he didn't want to remember he wanted to drink rum. Rums good. Rum is the only thing that seemed sane to him at that precise moment in time, nothing else mattered.

Why didn't that convince him the way he wanted to.

He needed an excuse to drink rum and the only one he could think of was how he hurt his Lizzie, how could he do such a thing?

It was only a harmless drink with an old friend, what possessed him to do what he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He picked up the bottle and took a long gulp, the sweet liquor burning his throat as it trickled down. He peeled the bottle from his lips and waited for it to take effect. Waiting for it to make him numb, make him not care, anything to make this pain go away.

He wasn't the only one this was happening to, he was acting like all he was concerned about was himself as if no one else mattered. He wasn't being fair. Neither was Elizabeth, she was constantly upset and taking her anger out on Jack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled him over to the mast and kissed him hungrily, he noted that this seemed familiar but put that terrible notation to the back of his mind and deepened the kiss.

"Lizzie I have to get back to the helm, I don't trust that bloody Cotton with a bar of soap let alone the Pearl" he said trying to push her arms from his shoulders, but she obviously had other plans.

"Jack I know I told you that there would only ever be you and me, well I'm sorry but I lied" she said, instantly anger grew what did she mean she lied?! Jack kept his side of the bargain what gave her the right to brake hers? This is what 3 years of one woman was doing to Jack Sparrow. He was going mad. Again.

"Lizzie I don't.." but she cut him off and brought her lips to his ear, whispering the words that would change the Jack Sparrow he thought he would always be. "Going to be a father"

Jack found it funny that every time he thought of Lizzie he could never see her as a motherly type, but she adapted to the idea of a baby almost immediately. She was so excited about having their baby, Jack Sparrows child she would say every morning looking down to her growing stomach picturing it growing inside of her.

On the morning that it happened Jack was at the helm having a long discussion about how Cottons parrot actually did learn to talk for its master

It almost broke her when she woke up on that morning, drenched in her own blood, she cried out not in pain but in grief. She had miscarried in the night and now to make it worse she was alone, she had to clean herself up and change the bed clothes the entire time tears rolling down her cheeks.

When Jack eventually found her slumped in the corner of the cabin on the floor she was clutching her stomach rocking slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why couldn't she understand that it hurt Jack too?

He was the father of that baby and now it was gone, she just kept saying that he shouldn't love her that she killed their baby, she couldn't carry Jack Sparrow's child, it was all her fault.

Jack couldn't convince her other wise, she would shout at him and tell him to leave her alone. How could he leave his own wife alone? How could he tell her that he would always be there for her and if she needed time alone she could have it. But he would always come back to her, he promised her every time he left her sitting in what would have been their baby's private cabin.

They would argue all the time. Sometimes he would say things that he didn't mean and she would throw things back in his face. It wasn't healthy for the two of them to feel like this , they were meant to be happy. But they were far from it.

After one of their many rows Elizabeth stormed off to Will's old bunk to reflect on what was going wrong in their relationship, or rather to try and convince herself that staying with Jack wasn't a mistake and that she didn't regret not leaving with Will. Jack stayed in their cabin knowing that he wouldn't see her again until morning, he sat alone and frustrated

So he broke one of his many promises, he drank rum. Lots of it.

When Ana Maria came to his cabin with more rum he asked her to join him, which she accepted. They sat and drank rum and every so often spoke.

"Jack why are you still doing this to yourself" she said "Just take some time alone for a few weeks, you and Elizabeth alone to sort things through"

Jack drank some more rum "What's the point we'll just argue some more, she's so stubborn, you know we had to get married in a church because she didn't like the idea of Barbossa marrying us. She got her wedding, she got her freedom she got everything she wanted" he said taking back some more rum, Ana Maria scrunched her face "Well to be honest with you I wouldn't want him to marry me" she laughed.

Jack laughed. At times Ana Maria could make him happier when he was down, yet he wasn't sure if it was the rum talking but she looked quite attractive in the light in his cabin.

Before he could stop what he was doing he leaned closer towards her capturing her lips and dropping his bottle of rum, letting it crash to the floor braking into tiny pieces.

He could have sworn he heard Lizzie's chest do exactly the same when she walked in on them lying in a sweaty heap on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked down to the gold ring on his finger contemplating whether he should take it off. But if he took it off then Lizzie would no longer be his, he couldn't bare the idea that she would never be his again.

His hand moved along the table to the bottle of rum sitting there in the middle of his silence, visions of seeing Lizzie in the doorway that night plagued his mind, he grabbed the bottle and threw it at the wall, knowing that the glass broken on the floor represented something that he knew he could never get back. His wife. His Lizzie.

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews. this is my first fan fic. Tell me how you think its going please, i know Jack really isnt in character but i thought that maybe Jack does have a softer side, and Jack Sparrow is an act he has to put on everyday. Maybe with Elizabeth he is really himself. the real Jack and not the pirate...make any sense to you? anyway what do you think should happen next? please give me your thoughts...thanks xxx


	5. unable to stay

__

She froze in the doorway eyes locked with Jack's, shock shot through her body and guilt penetrated his. He couldn't take his eyes from hers, trying to apologize in that one look. He turned to Ana Maria who has started to pull her breeches back on she smiled down to him but her satisfied smile soon faded when she too saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"It isn't how it looks" Ana Maria automatically said

"Lizbeth!" he called out when she disappeared from the doorway, it was at this point that he realized that he could no longer feel that sweet rum in his system, he would have to face his wife on his own this time.

He stood up and adjusted his breeches quicker than he had taken them off, he looked over to Ana Maria guilt written all over his face

"This never happened" he said before he ran after Elizabeth leaving Ana Maria finish dressing before she too left the cabin.

She ran to what would have been their child's room and tried to get her heart rate back to normal and control her breathing.

How could he do that?

Only moments before she was sat on Will's old bunk lost in her thoughts.

She really needed Will at that moment, we was always there for her when she needed to talk and she really needed to talk to someone right now.

Will had loved her from the moment he saw her and made himself believe that she loved him back, but soon realized that her heart belonged to Jack. So he let her go. As she stood in the cabin she began to regret his decision.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when Jack came in putting his tunic back on, his breath ragged. She slowly turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood in front of her husband with so many questions running through her mind, but she wouldn't ask not until he had said something first.

"Lizzie its not what it seemed" he said trying to cover the whole situation up, but did he think she was stupid or something? She had in-fact walked in on her husband having sex with what she called one of her friends.

She ran to him hitting his chest and screaming at him

"Not what it seemed ?? Why did you do that?" she screamed "You bastard!" through her tears she could see that he was trying to block her blows so she kept hitting him making sure he could see how much he'd hurt her.

He grabbed her wrists to stop her hitting him so he could at least say something "Lizzie let me explain, please"

"I don't want to hear it, I thought you loved me" she cried

"I do Lizzie"

"Then why Jack?," she shouted "why go to her and not me?"

Jack stopped in his trail of thought, she was right, he chose someone else when his wife was screaming out for love and attention, his wife needed him and he chose Ana Maria.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but then quickly closed it.

"After everything we've been through together, I thought we were actually getting somewhere close to sorting this out and you go and do this!" she said pulling from his grasp and waving her arms about almost mimicking her husband,

"Close to sorting this out, Lizzie we were far from that" he said sitting down slowly on the chair by the door trying to think of something better to say something to convince his wife not to forgive him.

"I came back to apologize Jack, for arguing all the time, that was at least a step." she said then quickly realizing he was changing the subject "How could you do this?"

"I needed to talk to someone" he confessed

"Well I'm right here Jack, you could have come to me" she replied lowering her voice, thinking to herself that maybe he was actually sorry. But she soon changed her mind.

"You're not the Lizzie I married, you're upset all the time.." he started but she cut him off. "Jack you try going through a miscarriage then having to go to the doctors and having it cut out ALONE, then coming back here to find your husband drunk yet again. Do you have any idea how it feel to know that you are incapable of carrying a child?!" she screamed tears welling up in her eyes "But how could you all you can ever think of is yourself!"

Anger welled up inside Jack, here she goes again throwing the miscarriage into this again, why couldn't she see that it pained Jack when she spoke of his miscarried child. But he couldn't stop himself after that she had got him so wound up he had to retaliate. He stood up and moved closer towards her pointing a finger in her face.

"That was two years ago, our baby is dead , and no matter how many times you bring it up its never going to come back" he said, watching her features change from anger to upset, it was then he realized that he had never spoke about their baby before that moment "You need to move on"

She took a breath, how dare he say that to her,

"So you're saying our baby gave you the right to do what you did?" she asked

"I didn't say that.." he said he lowered his hand and let it drop to his side, his anger began to rise with her next question,

"Did you enjoy it Jack?"

"Don't do this Lizzie" he said turning his back and walking to the door but she was hot on his trail pulling on his arm, he pulled his arm back violently but she persisted and grabbed on again.

"Tell me Jack I want to know every little dirty detail" she said "Was she good"

He couldn't take it anymore so he lied, hoping it would quiet her "Aye, she was is that what you wanted to hear?!"

He opened the door but she closed it pushing herself against it blocking his escape, this time he knew he couldn't run from his problems.

"She screamed my name over and over again….this good for you Lizzie?" he shouted, anger boiled inside her she wanted him to tell her but now al she could think of was the two of them together "you would have been proud"

That was the final straw, "I hate you Jack Sparrow" she shouted before slapping him. She didn't expect him to hit her back.

They started hitting each other harder each time, and Jack was ashamed to admit it but he got more aroused by the minute.

He blocked her next blow by grabbing her wrists again, she tried to force him off her but he surprised her by pressing his lips onto hers in a violent kiss. She couldn't stop it although she wanted to, she was too captivated by his lips she too was ashamed to admit that she was enjoying every second of it.

He lead them over to the bed and began to kiss her more violently.

Making love with Jack was not at all like this usually, normally he would be gentle and passionate. But this time both were as violent as each other, she was still so mad at him but she wanted him so badly at the same time.

Afterwards he lay on his back trying to control his breathing while Elizabeth pulled her shirt back over her head both still trying to make sense of the whole situation. They had not planned to do what they had just done and both secretly regretted it but at the same time wanted it.

Jack sat up and moved over to let her sit down, she lay with her back to his chest he didn't dare touch her instead just watched her back knowing that if she would feel his touch at that moment another fight would erupt and al he wanted to do was hold her, so he didn't , she lay there wishing that he would just take all this back and wrap his arm around her. If he did that then she would know that he did still love her, then she wouldn't have to leave.

She waited till she could hear his soft snoring before she sat up and leaned over him stroking his face gently. She knew he was sorry but she had to do this, it wasn't fair carrying on the way they were.

She leaned down to his ear and whispered "I'm sorry Jack" gently kissing his earlobe as a tear fell down her cheek. She had to leave before he woke up, before he could stop her.

She took the longboat while the crew on night watch changed positions, she had the boat lowered into the water quicker than 5 minutes every second her heart pounding.

As she watched her home fade away to the horizon she curled up into a ball and cried. Cried for her, for her lost baby, her dreams, and most of all she cried for Jack.


	6. facing the past

The moon was at its brightest when she looked up to it for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. Why did time seem to go so slow? It was as if time itself was waiting for something, someone, anything.

She looked around the market place nothing seemed familiar to her, the abandoned stalls were swaying with the wind and the ground was about 3 inches under water. She looked down to her feet, they were underwater along with the bottom of her dress, she knew that if she stayed outside any longer she would catch her death.

Slowly she started to get up, looking around for hr nearest shelter a tavern wasn't that far away in this small lifeless town, but she couldn't run into a barn in just her night dress. She looked around, the storm was getting worse and she needed to get to cover. The blacksmiths shop was her only option.

Once inside she went towards the fireplace and contemplated building a small fire to keep warm or at least try to dry her soaking wet clothes before she caught pneumonia or something. But she thought better of it, she didn't want to bring any attention to herself she didn't want to risk getting found. She couldn't face him, not yet anyway.

She sat down and brought her knees back up into her chest trying to think of her next move, where to go, who would take her in. All that she knew was that she couldn't stay here, not anymore and that she couldn't go back to Jack. Not now everything was different.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had taken her nearly two weeks but she had finally got here in the small town of Port Strand. She knew this is where he would be, he told her so himself in one of his many letters begging her to come and see him. Better now than ever she laughed to herself. Here is where she could get her head together before starting over._

_She stood outside the small white washed house and knocked on the door waiting for a reply. The door opened quickly and was met by two arms throwing themselves around her shoulders and pulling her into an embrace._

_"Elizabeth, it's so good to see you again"_

_She smiled "And you Will"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to find her, needed to tell her that it was he who was sorry he was the one that made the mistake after-all. He needed to let her know that he still wanted her to come back to the Black Pearl, he still wanted her so badly and that he loved her. Loved her so much that it hurt to be parted from her.

"Do we have a heading Cap'n?" Gibbs asked bringing him out of his thoughts, he looked around into the faces of his crew, they too missed Elizabeth and were eager to get her back. Looking down at the paper in his hand he smiled he should have felt guilty going through his wife's personal things but this letter could be the only clue to where she was. He knew where she may be and that was with her best friend, her childhood sweetheart. William Turner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth how terrible for you, I knew that Sparrow could not be trusted" he said but then noticed how much the sound of his name spoken hurt her and he placed his hand on her knee and looked at her reassuringly "You can stay here as long as you wish."

She smiled. He was so caring towards her, she may have broken his heart many times during their time together, and even when she spoke of her time with Jack his features always seemed so jealous and upset, but he would always try to make her feel better. She knew that deep down although he may deny it he still loved her. She knew it, but she prayed that he wouldn't tell her.

Will insisted that she stay for at least a month she didn't really find the idea of sharing a house with the man who's heart she broke so many times, but considering that the Caribbean was experiencing the worst storms in record to that date she had no choice but to accept.

She had expected him to try and woo her, turn her against Jack but he didn't. He was the perfect gentleman. Making sure her breakfast was cooked and on the table before she woke, picking her fresh flowers and putting them in her room while she was outside planting vegetables.

They worked together at keeping the house in order, Elizabeth took on the role of housemaid. She saw fit that her duties included cooking ,cleaning, planting vegetables while Will was the provider. He would go to work every morning in the Blacksmiths shop and light the fires at night to keep his small house warm in the middle of these harsh storms.

What was only supposed to be a month turned into nearly 3 long months, and she longed to be out on the sea again, although she never told Will she wanted so much to see her husband one last time. She needed that human contact Jack gave her, wanted to feel someone holding her.

One night at the dinner table she asked Will a question she had been wanting to ask him ever since she arrived.

"So Will were you married, while I was away?" she asked and nearly jumping when Will started to choke on his wine obviously shocked by the question and took a minute before answering.

"Well that's a question." he laughed "I was engaged for a short time 4 years ago, but she left on the morning I got one of your letters, she said she couldn't handle second best anymore"

She looked down to her wine glass slightly embarrassed and carried on eating, the rest of the night was near enough silence for they had nothing left to talk about. She had told him all about her adventures while she was on the Black Pearl and he had told her all about his life in the small town of Port Strand.

Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair for a while reading her book while Will stood by the fireplace looking into the blazing fire looking as though he was contemplating something, something important.

Soon enough Elizabeth began to grow tired and retired to her room, when she was dressed in her nightgown she walked to close the small window of her room, and stood for a few minutes looking out to the sea. She closed her eyes and saw Jack smiling back at her, a small tear escaped her closed eye and dropped down her cheek. "I'm sorry Jack" she sighed before opening her bedroom door and closing it behind her.

There was a knock on Will's bedroom door and he squeakily called out "Yes?" the door opened slightly and Elizabeth came in twisting her hair between her fingers "I was just wondering seeing as its so cold outside that maybe I could stay here tonight."

Will didn't no where to look, here she was in her nightgown asking him to share a bed with him, not to mention the fact that her nightgown wasn't really covering her that well he suddenly became fully aware that his breeches had gotten tighter. "Yes of course Elizabeth" he replied.

As they lay down together he couldn't help but smile to himself, he had been waiting for five years for her to come to him and here she was lying so close he could smell her hair by just breathing the air by his pillow. Before he knew what was happening she turned around to face him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and fell onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her "Oh Elizabeth" he said and gave himself a satisfied smile while falling into a deep sleep. She closed her eyes tighter and took a deep breath and with a sigh she said "Oh Jack" then sleep claimed her.

They spent most nights like that. It became routine to the pair, eating and reading in silence then wrapping themselves in one another to fall into a deep sleep. Elizabeth craved another human touch and would have given anything to be shown that she was loved, but she could never love Will the way he loved her, too much had happened between them and she still refused to take her wedding ring off which was a huge indication to Will that she was still in desperate love with Jack.

Although Elizabeth wouldn't admit it she was in big trouble, she should have never of come back to Will it had only raised feelings she thought were buried deep in the past. But with everyday spent together she could see that Will's love for her grew and grew, she had to stay grin and bear it just until the storm season was over then she could go where ever she wished. But with Will she knew that he would ask her to marry him any day and that was what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want another marriage, another broken heart, another Jack. That was not what she wanted. She didnt want another Jack. She wanted _the _Jack. Her Jack.

**A/N: well what did you think? should i leave it there or add another couple of chapters? i'm really beginning to feel sorry for Elizabeth in this chapter. anyways give me all your thoughts. tell me what you think should happen. xx**


	7. Unwanted attention

"Where have you been?" he demanded one night when she arrived back at the house, she barely had time to take her coat off before he ran into the entrance hall panicking half to death, "I came back from the shop and you weren't here, I got worried Elizabeth"

She hung her coat up not bothering to acknowledge he had even asked a question, she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair before turning to Will and smiling slightly, she pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek.

He followed her into the lounge baffled by her behavior and watched as she sat in her rocking chair as if everything was normal and Will was slightly annoyed by this time, he had spent hours waiting for her to come home and she wasn't even bothered that he was about to call for the neighbors to help look for her.

That's what annoyed her most about Will, he over- reacted about every little thing, he treated their living arrangement as a marriage and even thought he could somehow protect her from the world. He was only five years too late.

"Elizabeth where have you been?" he asked

"I took a stroll around the town that's all," she said "I thought I should at least take a look around if I'm to be here for a while I'd best get my bearings" She lied. She couldn't really tell him where she had been he would only worry about her constantly.

He looked down to her warily and then smiled "You shouldn't be out alone in these weathers Elizabeth"

She only smiled back, couldn't look him in the eye, she hated lying to Will but if he knew he would only try to come up with grand ideas about what they should do. No she couldn't tell him she would sort this out herself.

She hardly ate her meal that night, she just completely lost her appetite and couldn't stomach Will's latest cooking disaster, although she did find it sweet that he went to all the trouble to attempt to cook for her.

As she sat in her rocking chair thoughts ran through her mind about everything that had gone wrong in her life, she watched Will as she was lost in her thoughts he was carving a small statue from a piece of wood, his hands making sure the surface was smooth. She hated to admit it but all she could think about was how much she wanted his hands to do that to her body, to show that much care and gentleness to her skin as he did the wood.

Suddenly all she could think about was whether or not she regretted staying with Jack, she hated to even think it, she loved Jack but looking at Will sitting in front of her she could only think of his body touching hers.

"Elizabeth" Will said bringing her out of her daydream "are you alright?"

"Yes Will I'm fine" she said, then she pretended to yawn "well I shall say goodnight now"

Will stood up and kissed her cheek softly, something was different about that kiss but neither of them could put their fingers on it.

She pulled away and smiled up to him "Goodnight Will"

He waited till he heard her bedroom door close before he replied "Goodnight my Elizabeth"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LAND HO'!!" Marty shouted down from the crows nest, Jack looked out to where the small man pointed out.

"Mr. Gibbs," he shouted to his first mate "This be the place?"

"Aye this be the place" he replied.

Jack looked out to the small town they were approaching and smiled triumphantly at himself "I'm coming Lizzie"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a full moon and the rain was heavier than it had ever been through-out the three months of staying with Will. She knew she had to move on from Jack sooner rather than later but she didn't expect what was about to happen.

She pulled her nightgown on and looked into her little mirror to take the pins from her hair when she heard a small knock on the bedroom door, it opened slightly and Will came in. It took him a few moments to find his voice again and look at her straight in the eye.

"Elizabeth I need to speak with you about something that has been troubling me since you arrived" he said, she stood up as he carried on "Elizabeth I want you to.." but he was cut off, scared to say anything as she walked closer towards him filling the space between them.

"Will please don't say anything" She said brushing her hand along his cheek making him tremble, he looked deep into her eyes and pushed back her hair from her face and kissed her lips. Groaning slightly at the contact.

He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms round her bringing her closer, but not too close petrified incase he broke her this fragile porcelain doll he held in his arms.

She loosened the straps on his shirt and lifted it over his head, and kissed his neck and collar bone as he slowly led them to her bed and sat them down. She swung her legs around him and sat in his lap facing him, so she could feel the effect she had on him even after all these years. His hands ran up and down her back, her skin felt so soft against his fingertips.

She moaned at the touch and closed her eyes. But as soon as she did she saw him there again smiling back at her, why was she doing this? Was it to get back at Jack? She didn't really love Will enough to give her body to him so why has she sunken this low?

She felt his hands grasp her bottom and she pulled away quickly, at that moment there was a bolt of lightening which made both of them jump.

"Lizzie don't worry" he said , she shot him a look and climbed down from his lap and walked away slightly,

"Don't ever call me that, I'm not Lizzie to you, I'm Elizabeth" she said tears welling up at the mention of Jack's pet name for her "only he can ever call me by that name!"

Will stood up moving closer towards her "and where is _he_?" he said raising his voice slightly and grabbing her shoulders "God Elizabeth I love you so much, more than he ever could"

She couldn't listen to anymore he said, how dare he even mention Jack he didn't even know him, not the Jack she knew. Will had only ever seen Jack Sparrow the pirate, Elizabeth knew him as Jack Sparrow the man, not just any man, her husband.

"He's my husband Will, I cant do this to him" she said

"What like he did to you?!" he shouted "It's over between the two of you why cant you just see it Elizabeth?" he said shaking her slightly.

She pushed him off "NO!" she shouted running from him and into his room locking the door behind her.

Ignoring his cries and bangs on the door she put opened his wardrobe and put one of his coats on and quietly opened the window

"Please open the door" he said on the other side of the door

"Will leave me alone" she cried out over the howling winds, then she climbed out of the window and ran. Ran as fast as she could away from him, she had to get away from him because she knew deep down that he was right it was over between her and Jack but she wouldn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. She didn't want to move on, she wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

Will stood at the top of the stairs waiting for her to come out, he was unaware that she had climbed out of the window and ran into the middle of the storm to get away from his words.

He was just about to knock on the door again when there was loud banging on the front door, he reluctantly pulled himself away from the door and ran downstairs forgetting that he wore only his breeches he opened the front door and his eyes widened with shock as his eyes met the person that he thought he would never have the pleasure of meeting or in Will's case displeasure…..

The person who banged on the door so urgently was none other than him. The husband. Captain Jack Sparrow.

A/N: OMG!!! So Nearly had a willabeth going there didn't we?? EVIL LAUGH next chapter is going to be good guys, Jack finds out some home truths……give me your thoughts about how you feel this story Is going, if its crap or good you know etc.


	8. Unexpected guest

"Jack??"

No this couldn't be happening. He was getting so close with Elizabeth, they were beginning to re-start their relationship. Will was happier than he'd ever been in the last five years.

He'd told Elizabeth about his fiancée, truth was he lied. There was no one else, his heart always belonged to Elizabeth and he had told that to every woman he made love to. He couldn't bear to replace his sweetheart and so when she asked him if he ever married, he lied hoping that she would finally see the truth. That he would always love nobody but her.

Things had started to look up for the blacksmith when she kissed him, that moment was what Will had been waiting nearly three months for. He deepened the kiss and made his advances, she accepted and everything seemed to be going perfectly for the two of them until she pulled away from him. After a few heated words between the two she ran from him and locked herself into his room.

Now standing there on his doorstep was the one Elizabeth cried herself to sleep over every night, the one who broke Elizabeth's heart, his competition, the husband. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Their eyes locked "Ah William how good it is to see you.." he said looking at him up and down raising an eyebrow "not interrupting anything am I?"

Will suddenly felt exposed as if Jack could read his thoughts, he shook his head quickly grabbed a coat from the rail and put it on slightly blushing.

The two men stood awkwardly for a few moments, both not sure what to say to one another before Jack broke the long silence "Are ye not going to invite me into your….." he said looking over Will's shoulder and pulling a face at the décor behind the blacksmith "home?"

Will nodded and stepped to one side to allow the Captain inside, he lead him into the lounge and let him walk around the small room eyeing him cautiously as he picked up a small silver box. "There's nothing worth stealing"

Jack almost jumped at the sound of Will's voice suddenly remembering that he was in the room, he set the box back in its place and turned to Will.

"How have ye been lad?" Jack asked

Will moved to the other side of the room to put as much distance between them as possible, he found it strange that when Elizabeth was in the room with him it seemed so much bigger, but with Jack he realized that it was much, much more smaller. Will actually began to feel frightened of what Jack would do if he knew of what he had just been up to with Elizabeth. But still he stood tall and crossed his arms. "Jack you have not come here for my benefit, what do you want?" he asked

"What makes ye think dear old Jack hasn't come to see how his dear friend is doing?" Jack asked after a long pause. Will raised an eye brow to the Captain "Because you have not come to see how I'm doing ever in the years that ive known you, and I doubt your going to start now" Will replied.

"Aye, you caught me" Jack smiled, but with the next breath his smile was gone and he looked back to Will with something else in his eyes, something Will hadn't seen before in the Captain. Desperation. Jack carried on, "I seem to have misplaced Elizabeth"

Will didn't batter an eyelid which Jack found interesting "And what do you want me to do about that Jack?"

"I was inquiring if you knew of her whereabouts" Jack replied still keeping a close eye on Will. Will began to feel a little claustrophobic at that moment and edged towards the kitchen stuttering slightly, "No sorry haven't seen her since I left the ship Jack maybe she went back to Port Royal"

Jack tilted his head at the blacksmith's strange behavior "Possibly" he replied. Will couldn't be in the room any longer, although he hated Jack he knew Elizabeth would hate him forever if she knew what he was doing. But who would tell her? Will walked to the kitchen "Would you like a drink Captain?"

Jack nodded and watched Will practically run into the other room, Jack looked around the room, there were pictures of flowers which he thought was strange for a grown man whom supposed to be living on his own to have around his home. But Jack shrugged it off and scoffed "Eunuch"

Smiling away to himself something caught his attention, his eye's skewered the object in question he had seen it before but couldn't put his finger on where or what significance it had. But he knew it was something he should remember, bringing the object up to take a closer look. The small locket shone brightly against the light of the candle and he tried to remember as best he could. That's when Will came back in, he immediately saw Jack holding Elizabeth's locket and froze, Jack saw his reaction and walked closer to the blacksmith "Will?" he asked "who's is this?"

Will began to stutter "Wher….where did you get that?" then he straightened up again not wanting to look so nervous when inside he was shaking "I haven't the faintest idea who that fine piece of jewelry belongs to, but I'm sure whoever left it here must be a fine woman" he hadn't meant to say that last part out loud but couldn't stop himself. Jack froze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Jack isn't that a beautiful one?" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly pointing at the small gold locket in the window, Jack hurried over to her and examined the piece and screwed his face up, he hated shopping he had wanted to steal but Elizabeth had insisted that he buy her a gift to celebrate their engagement. Jack looked back to Elizabeth with a smile so big he couldn't help but giggle to himself. "So that's the one you want eh?" After watching her nod her head many times he rolled his eyes and she watched love struck as he walked into the jewelers. She had never taken the bloody thing off since but Jack had let the notion completely slip out of his mind……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

………..Until now.

Jack looked back to Will, and his eyes widened when he realized one more thing. "William do tell me, why do you find it acceptable to lie to me?"

Will looked at him puzzled "What?"

In a heartbeat Jack had Will pinned to the wall behind him, his hands gripping the coat he wore and their faces almost touching Will shivered as he felt Jack's warm breath against his face. "That's Lizzie's coat"

Will looked down. Damn. He grabbed the wrong coat, now he was doomed Jack would find Elizabeth upstairs after a long beating, then after finding her so distraught he would beat him again. So many thoughts passed through Will's mind but he wouldn't let Jack Sparrow know that he was scared, but he couldn't even fool himself.

"She's not here"

"Liar!" Jack shouted at him as a response and Jack couldn't hold his anger anymore and Will's face was met with Jack's hand "why are you undressed then?"

Will glanced down at his naked chest and unbuttoned breeches then back to Jack wiping the blood from his blooded nose, but was pushed down again by Jack' foot. He had to admit he'd never know Jack to use his fists in any fight, this was new for him. Jack grabbed the lad and pulled him up by his hair making Will shout out in pain then bringing his face close to his again "If you've touched her in any way.." But Will cut him off "What like you did to Ana Maria, oh yeah she told me all about that Jack, how she had to run away in the middle of the night….yeah… so why the fuck would I tell you where she is, who do you think I am… Captain?!"

Jack hit once more, Will hit back catching Jack off guard he hit out again hitting the Captain. The first thing Jack was met with was the taste of copper, his own blood. He licked his cut lip and smiled dangerously back at a very frightened Will. "Where is she Will?!" he shouted grabbing Will once more and pinning him to the wall but Will glared at Jack "She doesn't love you Jack"

Jack held his left hand up and pushed it right in front of Will's face "See that ring there, means Lizzie is mine, I don't like other people touching what's mine…seeing as I find you here half naked and very much aroused in my wife's coat I believe that I have one more thing left to say…" Will waited for his next little speech but was met again with Jack's fist in one of the hardest punches Jack had ever given to any man. Will fell to the floor holding his face and crying out in pain.

Jack bent down to attack again when he heard loud banging from up stairs, Will looked to Jack before running up to the sound with Jack chasing behind trying to get there first. Will banged the door "Elizabeth are you alright?"

Jack pushed Will away "Lizzie luv, it's Jack open the door!"

"Jack you're scaring her" he said forcing his way back to the door, oddly Jack moved away, while Will began to speak softly to the door. He was soon interrupted by a very loud shout by Jack "MOVE!". Jack opened his eyes and he was lay on Will's bedroom floor. Will looked speechless at him for a moment "You just broke down my bedroom door" he said.

Jack stood up and looked around the empty bedroom then to the source of the noise, a window banging in the wind. Jack looked around the room and then back to a very confused Will. "But she was just in here Jack" he said

Jack shoved past his traitorous friend and began to run down the stairs, Will following closely behind, "Damn you if you lay a hand on a single hair on her body Jack Sparrow"

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to the lad smirking "You forget one very important thing mate," he said

"Oh and that is that you're Captain Jack Sparrow I guess" he scoffed.

Jack smiled "NO, good guess though" he replied opening the door, "you forget that I am her husband."

With that he ran into the storm on the search of his stranded wife. Knowing Will was following close behind he made it his duty to reach her first, she had to see him first, hear his apology first. He needed to be the first one to tell her he loved her. Always had, always will and nothing would change that. But above all he needed her. His Lizzie. That sounded so good to his ears, that word _Lizzie_. His heart beating faster than ever for he knew that soon he would see his beloved, hold her in his arms and they would be together once more. Forever.

**_A/N: Not long to go now. I'm sad to see the end of this story, but im thinking of writing a sequel but not until i have some more reviews and your permission to do so. Please keep with me guys not long to go now. xx thnx 4 reading xx_**


	9. reunited

**A/N: right before you read this chapter i just want to apollogize for this one, im suffering with writers block at the moment and i found this chapter really difficult to write. Not sure where i wanted this to go but it went alright i think. Anyways tell me what you think xx**

"Oh just light a fire!" she said to herself,

She curled into a ball and sat in the darkness of the corner trying her very best to keep warm, "How could I be so stupid?" She asked herself that every night since she'd left the Black Pearl. But as she said it that night something in her voice sounded different about what she meant. She laughed and looked toward the fireplace…..

…….

"I've come for the results of my tests doctor, the tests that you thought were needed so badly" she said in a sarcastic tone. She didn't like talking to people that way but she found it slightly rude that people called her Mrs. Turner when knowing that she and Will weren't married. The doctor seemed to ignore her tone and smiled back to her.

"Well we've got some good news for you Mrs. Turner," she rolled her eyes at his mistake, but then widened her eyes at his next statement….

……She smiled and straightened her legs slightly so she could pull her dress more over her legs, but her hand rested on her flat stomach and her heart fluttered again but her smile faded. The doctors words playing in her mind.

This couldn't be happening, not now that she wasn't with Jack. How could she have been so stupid and fallen pregnant on the night she left him, the night she caught him with Ana Maria, that dreadful night. To make matters worse she discovered that her wedding ring was missing, must have slipped off by the fountain while she was sat there. It was no use going to look for it, she decided to go out when the storm had died down. The cold wind blew across her face once more.

She hugged her knees once more and tried to think of a way out of this nightmare but no matter how much she tried to think only one face came to mind. The face of the man she'd hurt so deeply, the man she left so suddenly thinking that she would come back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will followed Jack as he ran along the streets, laughing slightly when realizing that Jack had absolutely no idea where he was going as they had ran around in a complete circle. But he wouldn't tell Jack this, considered that if Jack was going to get everything that he could only dream of this one last shred of control then it was Will who was going to keep it.

But Will's face dropped when Jack suddenly stopped and looked around realizing that maybe he was a little lost.

"Oi you!" Jack shouted over the sound of the thunder "where am I going?"

Will smiled and turned his back on Jack and began to run the other way, leaving a very confused Jack with no other option than to follow. Will found it ironic that he was helping the only person who had made his whole life a wreck. The same man who had taken his dear Elizabeth away from him, but as he thought about Elizabeth the more guilty he felt for keeping her and Jack apart. Even if it was to get closure on their relationship then he would allow it just so Elizabeth could once again smile again.

Will reached the market place and looked around at his options. Jack followed close behind and held onto the fountain to catch his breath, that's when he noticed it lying there on the ground underneath the rising water. A gold ring. He raised one eye brow and looked towards Will then down at the ring,

"Jack where would she go?" Will asked looking around for any idea of Elizabeth's whereabouts. "She wouldn't go down to the docks would she?"

"not sure…I'd best go and see" he started but Will cut him off.

"What and let you take her away back to your ship while im still here looking, I don't think so, you're not getting her this time. I'll go and see myself, and I'll try those taverns down there." he said.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "Fine" he said, smiling to himself as he watched Will run in the direction of the docks. He bent down and picked the ring up and put it onto his smallest finger. Did Will really think that Jack Sparrow didn't know his wife well enough to make for cover in a storm. Jack knew that she would go to the nearest place with a roof and easy access, he looked around and spotted the smithy's smiling to himself.

"Well seeing as I'm here one sword wont hurt" he said out-loud to himself and made his way towards the shop. He opened the door which he found easier than he would have thought to open and slipped inside, he spotted the swords and swiftly moved towards them. That's when he sensed it. He sensed someone was there watching him, he slowly picked up a sword and pretended to inspect the blade then suddenly pointing it to where he sensed eyes on him. His eyes widened at the sight before him and he dropped his sword, this couldn't be could it?

"Lizzie?" he called out.

She lifted her head and locked eyes with Jack's and she froze, how did he find her? What was he doing in Will's smithy? What was he doing in Port Strand?

"Jack?" she replied as he began to slowly move towards her, in an instant he was next to her with her face in his hands looking deep into the hazel eyes he thought he'd never see again. He breathed an almost sigh of relief and smiled, she smiled back fighting back her tears as she felt his hands on her once more.

"Jack is it really you?" she asked

"Aye" he said bringing her close and slipping her ring back onto her finger and taking a breath "Aye it's me" Then he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto hers pressing his body on hers feeling her tremble slightly. His hands slipped around her waist and pulled her closer than he ever thought possible while he hands gripped his dreadlocks. She had almost forgotten that mere moments ago she was shivering from the cold night air, she was too lost in a kiss she'd never thought she taste again.

He pulled them apart for air and held her close to him, silently refusing to let her go, she closed her eyes and tried to loose herself in this overwhelming feeling but something hit her in the gut which brought her crashing down to reality. Although she hated doing so she pushed Jack away from her and stood up pushing her hair back, "What are you doing here?" she asked

Jack stood up and followed her as she started to walk around the shop "I've come to bring you back to the Pearl…I would have come earlier but these storms are…" he was cut off "I don't want you to take me back Jack, things are different, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Lizzie just give me another chance, I'll be a better husband, I'll be a better man" he was cut off again "But Jack you are a good man, don't you see, it's me I'm the bad person, if you knew what I've done"

There was silence between them fro what seemed like an eternity then Jack leaned towards her taking her hands and kissing her fingertips, something he knew made her knees buckle over. "I know about Will"

Her eyes darted to his "How?"

"I went to dear William's house, which may I add is very…._feminine _for my liking, I knew instantly that something had happened."

"Jack we.." but it was him who cut her off this time

"Lizzie I know you, and I know that nothing has happened between the two of you" he replied bringing her closer afraid that she may run out of the door, she looked deep into his eyes. "You are so beautiful Lizzie"

She turned away from him and he sighed, this would be an eventful night, all he wanted was to try and sort things out he'd been waiting 3 months to do this and now she was trying to push him away.

"Jack you should hate me" she said "I'll only ruin your life."

"How could you possibly ruin my life anymore than it is?" he replied cupping her face and wiping away a falling tear from her cheek bone "Without you by my side my life is over"

She sighed. Knowing that pushing him away was better for both of them, even if it meant her to be unhappy she needed to do this. How could a baby change everything that had happened. It was a baby that caused all of their problems, and she didn't want either of them to go through that heartache again.

"Jack you shouldn't still want me after what I've done"

"But you haven't done anything wrong I know darling" he said

"No you don't, Jack I'm so stupid, I don't want to put us through this again" she cried holding onto his coat for stability afraid that she may collapse. He brought his hand to her hair and tangled his fingers in her curls.

"Lizzie tell we what's wrong and we can fix it I promise" he said.

Fix it? How can they fix this? She didn't want to tell him, but Jack Sparrow was the father of this baby that had started to grow inside of her and he had a right to know. She knew that by looking into his eyes that he needed to know.

She hugged him closing her eyes tight and kissing his cheek before pulling away and looking deep into his eyes. "Jack I'm pregnant"

**A/N: OH NO!! what will they do??? tell me what you think.**


	10. Always come back to you

Jack froze in his place, she was what? Pregnant. He repeated the word over and over again in his head for a few minutes, trying to get used to it, again.

Elizabeth buried her face into his shoulder and he stroked her hair trying to soothe whatever pain that was shooting through her at that moment.

Looking down to his wedding ring he smiled then pulled Elizabeth away from him and looked down into her teary eyes. He was so proud of this woman standing in front of him, she had so much courage in her and she didn't even know it, it made Jack proud to wake up next to her sleeping form every morning. When he woke up that morning, the morning that she left he felt his heart brake, he found it unusual that everything else in the world he knew always made a sound when it broke, a bottle of rum, a badly made sword. But the one thing that really mattered didn't make a single sound when it broke, not a whisper. He wanted things to work out so much before she left, now he'd found her again and finding out that she was carrying his baby again he had to make it work. "Lizzie your pregnant?!" he said and she nodded almost cowering, scared of his reaction. Then she looked around almost suddenly aware that they stood in the shop of her ex-fiancé, "where's Will?"

"Off down the docks, I knew you wouldn't go down there Lizzie. He's such a gullible whelp isn't he?" he laughed looking toward the window them suddenly remembering the situation at hand " stop changing the subject, you're pregnant, this is….." he ended it there lost for words.

She kicked herself, why did she have to tell him? He was bound to be furious with her and turn around and leave her. "I'm so sorry Jack" she cried. He hugged her "Lizzie why are you sorry?" he asked "we're going to have a baby, I'm so proud of you…..who else knows about this?"

"Just the doctor, he thinks it's Will's baby" she laughed remembering her frustration at hearing one more person call her Mrs. Turner in her mind. Then she looked back at Jack.

"Why would they think that?" he asked she shrugged her shoulders,

"Well I do live with Will, Jack and.." he cut her off slightly angry "and you didn't think to correct any of them?"

"Oh yes," she said then changing her voice to mock him "hello there I'm Mrs. Sparrow, wife of the pirate Jack Sparrow the infamous pirate at that" Jack smirked and she carried on " although I'm not sure if it is Sparrow anymore considering that I left him and haven't seen him for the past 3 months while I've been living with a single male In a small cottage and……and……oh bloody hell Jack what else could I say? Of course I corrected them, told them I was anything other than a Turner."

"Does Will know?" he asked and the tight strings wound around his chest seemed to loosen when she shook her head. "well I'm still proud of you Lizzie"

She covered her face, "But Jack I cant do it all over again, I cant go through all that pain and misery."

"Lizzie this time will be different, I promise.." she cut him off, "don't promise something that you wont guarantee to keep, we both know that I can loose it again." He pulled her into him but she pushed his arms away walking away from him and wrapping her arms around her trembling body wanting to believe so much that the words he spoke were true, but as Will had told her many times before Jack did talk a pile of horse manure most of the time. If she didn't agree with anything else she had to agree with that. Although she loved Jack most of the time he would make a load of promises up which he didn't really intend on keeping. She wrapped her arms around herself even more. "Jack you cant protect me from this and you know it, I've lost it once and I nor you can stop it from happening."

Jack walked over to the window looking out for the whelp and then looked back to Lizzie, she had stopped crying and looked straight back at him. He slowly walked over to her expecting her to move, but she stayed perfectly still watching him. "Lizzie listen to me luv," he said "you are my wife and I want you to give us another chance, forget all about the past, forget about Ana Maria, the whelp, even that we lost the baby.." she cut him off once more angrier than before, "How can you ask me to forget about our baby Jack?"

"Because that baby wasn't meant to be ours, it wasn't meant to be born, giving us the hope that it would be ours was a cruel trick put upon us by the Gods." he said and watching the tears slide down her cheeks wanting so much to kiss them away "but this baby" reaching out and placing a hand onto her stomach "this baby will be ours," bringing his fingers to her soft skin, her high cheek bones feeling so perfect under his rough fingers " this baby is what will make all this go away. This is the reason I will always come back to you"

She looked into his deep chocolate eyes searching for any sign of a lie, she found nothing but his promise, and she sighed lowering his head but was met with his fingers under her chin lifting her head to meet his gaze. Her heart stopped, his eyes were so captivating she wanted to get lost in his eyes.

"Lizzie, I love you, come back to me, we can be a family again" he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, then brought her hands to the front of his shirt untying the strings and pulling his shirt off while his hands ran down her back to the bottom of her dress slowly pulling it up. She stopped him and he looked worryingly to his wife for a moment, then she pulled his hand to her stomach and looked back to him "We love you too Jack, we think it's time for us to come home." she pressed her lips onto his lips and he deepened the kiss, holding her close.

Then slowly and gently he pulled her dress over her head and held her naked body next to his as he lifted her up and led them towards the hay in the corner of the shop kissing her neck tenderly. Her fingers tangling themselves in his dreadlocks as he pulled his breeches off. But before he lay down next to her she stopped him and he looked down to her afraid she'd changed her mind, "Lizzie?" she cut him off again "Jack I have only one other thing I want from you" he smiled as he slowly lay down next to her taking her hand in his and kissing her fingertips. "Anything"

She smiled "I want the left side of the bed this time" Jack smiled cockily back to her "Oooh I don't know about that Lizzie, lefts the comfiest side" he replied. "Well if I'm coming back I shall need to use the side cabin a lot during the nights and the left side is…" but he cut her off by pressing his fingertips to her lips and bringing his lips closer towards hers. "Lizzie if I say yes, will ye shut up and kiss me?"

She smiled and kissed him deeply shuddering at the feel of his warm hot body next to hers, waiting for the next chapter in her life to begin. She was finally here with the only person that really mattered to her, she finally knew what it was to love someone unconditionally, to feel the beat of their heart next to hers. To feel safe and above all things, she knew what it felt like to be forgiven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will made his way back towards the market place. That damn Jack Sparrow knew Elizabeth wasn't at the docks, he just said it to buy him more time. Will always fell for one of Jack's plans, he couldn't help himself Jack was a very good persuader and he knew what buttons to press with Will.

He looked around and wrapped his arms around his body, the air was getting colder and he needed to get home to see if she had returned there knowing that she had enough sense to get into a warm place. But something caught his attention his shop door was slightly open, he tilted his head and slowly made his way toward his blacksmiths. He peered into the window and saw two figures in a compromising position, and Will's eyes widened with shock. There was his Elizabeth making love to him. Jack Sparrow. That vile pirate who had ruined every aspect of his life. The one who had taken the heart of the only woman he would ever love, her husband.

"Jack, oh Jack" he heard Elizabeth moan quietly, Will shuddered at hearing noises come from her mouth, knowing that it was Jack who was making her sound so seductive and not him, he sighed when he heard him whisper "Oh Lizzie I love ye" and his heart cut into two when he heard her reply, "Jack I love you too….oh…always loved you."

Will couldn't handle any more, he moved away from the window and made his way back to his home, the entire journey thinking about what he'd saw in his blacksmiths, the way she moved on top of that filthy pirate wishing it would have been him. Will suddenly became very aware that he still wore Elizabeth's coat and he breathed in her scent. Letting the tears he had built up over the past 5 years flow freely down his face, the pain of loosing Elizabeth again was too much to bare and he couldn't do this anymore. He hugged the coat and buried his face in the material knowing that now was the time that he had to move on. She was never going to come back for him, what they had was gone and he'd never get that back, she was destined for more than a life as a blacksmiths wife and he knew it. But the idea of letting her go was too much for Will and he broke down into a blubbering mess on his bedroom floor. Crying out her name and thinking about what should have always been his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blacksmith looked out of his window and sighed. He watched the two figures running towards the docks hand in hand, then boarded the blackened ship. His heart braking even more on realizing that this may be the last time he would see his childhood sweetheart. The last ever time. He would miss her so much, and she didn't even say goodbye.

Elizabeth lay in the arms of her husband in a comfortable silence listening to the soft sounds of his breathing. He played with her curls as he always did after they made love, this time he knew that she wasn't going to get up and leave. She was here giving herself to him, her soul, her body and above all her heart. She was his princess. No she was a pirate, his pirate. His Pirate Princess……

A/N: So here we go. that's the end tell me what you thought honestly, if it was crap, if it was good just give me your opinion. Ooh and tell me if you would like a sequel, I've got one in mind but I need all your opinions first. Anyways thanks you guys for reading and keeping a smile on my face when I read your comments. You're the best. So if you want a sequel of Jack and Elizabeth please just leave some comments. If I get more than 5 suggesting a sequel then I'll do it!!! - sorry if I'm babbling I'm just sorry to say goodbye to this story L xxxx R&R!!


	11. Authors notes

****

Okay so I've got all the reviews I need and you have all made my day reading them just thought I'd tell you that my next story which is the sequel to Always come back to you is up on fan fiction now…..its called Always be loved. Tell me what you think please and thank you so much for reading this story its meant loads to me thank you all again.


End file.
